


Behind Schedule

by mgmercieca



Category: RQ, Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgmercieca/pseuds/mgmercieca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love a boy that you barely know, and the thing is, he loves you back. You stretch out next to his warm form, waking up with the dawn. This will have to end, but that's all the more reason to stay in this exact moment. You stretch your sore legs, feel his heat next to you. This will have to end, but you want to stay here, just for a minute. Just for a breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I decided to add to the pool of works on here based around Red Queen by Victoria Aveyard. There aren't many up, and I loved the book so very much, so I just decided to write my own. Disclaimer, I may be in love with Maven. This is a pretty spoiler free work, just very very sweet and fluffy since we don't get to see many moments like that due to the nature of the book. Anyway, hope you all like it!

The first thing she felt on her skin was warmth, which was odd. In this world of silvers and lies, warmth was nearly something she had forgotten. Still, she relished in it, closing her eyes tighter against the dawn. Let this day never start. Maybe if she just planted herself in bed, she wouldn't have to continue on with her schedule, with her pageant of lies that now constituted a life. But even as she thought that, she knew that it wasn't true. If Elara had to drag her out of her bed herself, screaming all the while, she would see it done. That would probably only give her a sick pleasure. 

At this, Mare felt a shift in the bed next to her. She opened her eyes with a start, only to find a still-sleeping Maven, stretching like a cat in the morning light. Mare tried to swallow the gasp that blossomed in her throat at the inclinations popping in her head at the moment. She hadn't had that much to drink at the feat last night, had she? She quickly thought back to the night before, but she could remember nearly all of it clearly. She remembered going to Maven's room, and then- and then what? Why would she have gone to his room? She looked around her, recognizing his spotless room without looking farther. She sat up in a panic, and he stirred slightly. What would she do? Her maids were probably already on their way to the queen, to tell Elara that Mare had escaped in the night somehow. Oh god, she thought. The queen would have her family killed, her whole village killed. All to find the little lightning girl; the girl who shouldn't exist. She got up in a hurry, shaking away the dizzy spell that spun in her eyes upon standing up so fast. Before she could get far, though, Maven grabbed her wrist. She looked up with a start, not paying attention to the pleasant Goosebumps that his touch raised on her arm. When she noticed that his bright blue eyes were open, and looking expectantly at her, she tried to pull away, but his signature mischievous smirk bloomed on his lips, and she knew she was done for. He pulled on her wrist with a small amount of force, and, not expecting it, she fell back to the bed and directly onto his chest. 

"Maven, I- I have to go. I have my schedule. Your mother will see me killed for sure if I don't leave now."

Maven pulled her even closer, relishing in the shudder she gave at the feeling of his breath so close to her ear. 

"Mare, none of us have schedules the day after a feast. Even silvers feel the less fortunate effects of alcohol."

Mare looked closely at him, still unconvinced. He took advantage of her silence, pulling her in for a kiss. He tangled his warm hand in her hair, pulling her close. She melted into it, her weight falling on Maven's chest. It didn't get better than this, it couldn't. She pulled away, looking into his honest eyes, knowing she could trust him. She relaxed immediately, knowing that her family was safe, for another day, at least. 

She didn't move any further away from him, but she still had some protests left in her. 

"But Maven, if your mother finds me here, with you, like-like this, she'll kill me anyway. Appearances or no."

Maven chuckled lightly, and she tried not to pay attention to the thrill in her chest at feeling the rumble of his laughter through his chest. 

"My mother won't bother us, I can assure you. She'll be in recovery all morning. The royal family is to be left to their devices the morning after such a- well, such a lush feast." He blushed silver, remembering the amount of wine he had consumed single-handedly the night before. 

He tucked her into his side, where she willingly went, curling her head onto his warm chest. He laid his hand under her night-dress, resting on her lower back, just above her silk panties, and she tried to smother any warmth that she may have felt anywhere else. 

She sat up suddenly, that thought bringing her to her last worry of the morning. She put her hands on his chest, looking him in the eye. He nearly chuckled again at her shift of mood. 

"Maven- we- we didn't, last night?" Red blood rushed to her cheeks at the implication, but she had to know. 

He seemed to think for a moment. It was entirely possible, but no- he remembered the end of last night, if he remembered anything. She had shown up at his door, looking like the loveliest thing alive in her flowing night dress, and they had planned strategy for the next time they saw Farley. He remembered with excruciating detail the lengths he went to not to touch her, as she lay relaxed in his bed, surrounded by flowing white fabric and lush brown hair. Now, though, he shook his head, a nearly sad smile on his lips. 

"No, Mare. Just a strategy meeting that ran longer than usual. You just fell asleep here. The worst thing that may have happened was some incandescent cuddling in the middle of the night."

She breathed an involuntary sigh of relief, but a nagging regret bloomed in her chest at his answer. If anything was going to happen with Maven, she would want to remember all of it. 

With no warning, Maven flipped them over so her head lay back against his pillows, and his warmth covered her. He carried himself on strong arms that lay on either side of her head, and she tried to smother her gasp. He did it for her, kissing her suddenly, deeply, without relenting. She broke away for a breath, but he just moved to her neck, sucking on it, biting on it, making marks that would definitely raise the eyebrows of her maids tomorrow morning. But she couldn't bring herself to care. One of his hands lifted off of the bed, trailing up her leg. Her breath picked up, and panic flared up in her. Too fast, this was moving too fast. He noticed, and stopped quickly. He moved back a bit, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear gently. 

"Mare. We don't have to do this. Just say the word."

She thought for a minute, feeling the panic fade slightly. She reached up and felt his face, his eyes watching her, waiting for her response. 

"It's just too much for me right now, Maven. I want to- I just, I can't right now."

He nodded, and kissed her forehead. He rolled off of her, but before he could get far she curled into his side again. He seemed surprised, but wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer in to him. 

"I'll never make you do something you don't feel comfortable with, Mare, you have to know that. I care about you- more than- more than I thought I ever could. I'm happy to just have you here next to me."

She smiled into his chest, breathing in his clean and woody smell that was always on him. She kissed him on the cheek, snuggling into his chest and pulling the covers back over them. He smiled down at her and let some of his heat seep into both of them. She looked up at his smiling face, a smirk of her own forming. 

"You said that no one bothers the royal family the morning after a feast, right?"

He nodded, confused as to where she was going with this. 

"Then we can get some well deserved sleep. Come on, my prince."

He chuckled again, smiling happily down at the girl in his bed. She closed her eyes, and he kissed the top of her head, looking off at the wall of his room. The smile fell off of his face as Mare fell asleep, and as he held onto her, he wondered if he could do this. He had fallen in love with her, and he couldn't stand if he had to protect her from himself. Unless he could outsmart his mother, he might not be able to avoid it. He closed his eyes and pulled Mare closer to him, trying to take all he could out of this moment. It might never happen again.


End file.
